Waiting on a Bridge
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: What is it like for the delight of one act to diminish before the glow of the next act can begin? Christmas fic


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C. S. Lewis.

* * *

Waiting on a Bridge

It is awkward being caught between two worlds, not old enough to put away your dolls yet too young to join the grownups in conversation and dancing. Not sure if you are a girl or a young lady. Being unsure where you belong.

Polly Plummer feels this dilemma particularly tonight at her parents' Christmas Eve party. Turning her gaze from watching the snow falling outside, she looks about the noisy sitting room. The boys are in the middle of a battle, trying out their new toy weapons. The nannies watching the children repeatedly ask for them to quiet down without success. The girls sit on the other side of the room near the warm fire; some play a clapping game, the others admire their new dolls.

A quiet sigh escapes Polly. She sits alone in a chair near the door. In the past she has enjoyed the huge Christmas Eve party her parents have each year. The house is decorated and fills with laughter and music. Neighbors, friends, and relatives come. There is the exchanging of gifts, enjoying a large supper, singing carols around the Christmas tree, playing games, catching up with old friends, staying up past bedtime! That has been one of the things Polly has liked best.

Yet this year she is not caught up in the excitement and magic of the party. She glances down at the doll resting in her lap. The face is snow white, mouth pink, eyes green, hair of long black curls. She is dressed in a pretty dark red and green winter coat and a becoming hat. Polly is not excited by her gift. She has many dolls already. Nor is she interested in the games the others are playing. Perhaps she would be more cheerful if she did not feel so alone. It is two years since her cousin Sarah joined the grownups. Even Digory is gone. Tonight is the first time he is being included among the adults.

Polly hugs herself. _If only…_

"Polly!" a voice calls softly.

Startled, the girl looks towards the slightly ajar door. Sarah places a finger to her lips and then motions for her to come. Quickly glancing around, Polly hugs her doll to her chest and soundlessly, swiftly rises from the chair and leaves the room. Sarah shuts the door and turns to her with a grin. Polly gives her a small smile in return, filled with curiosity.

"I thought you would like to see some of the dancing," her cousin explains, reaching for her hand.

Suddenly Christmas Eve does not seem quite as dull as it did earlier.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Sarah!" Polly answers in an excited whisper, her eyes bright.

The two move a little down the hall to the partly open drawing room door. Music drifts to their ears. Sarah leads her in and positions them by the wall to the left of the doorway. Sarah stands in front of her cousin, shielding her from view.

For a moment Polly listens to the quiet murmurs of conversation, the sound of dresses brushing the floor, and the sounds of violins playing a haunting melody. The room is a little dim, now only lighted by candles and the twinkling Christmas tree. The atmosphere is both peaceful and romantic to the girl.

She leans to the side to see around Sarah. She can only smile as she watches the couples move gracefully over the floor. She admires her mother's beautiful red dress and how handsome her father looks. They appear lost in a world only they know about. Polly sways to the music as her eyes dance over the other grownups. Her gaze halts on and follows a young man in a fine suit with raven black hair. Digory! He smiles broadly and says something to his partner, a lovely redhead Polly does not recognize. How grownup he looks, no longer the boy who soiled his clothes by running through the park and who disliked having to learn to dance.

Hugging her doll closer to her chest, the girl tracks the couple with wistfulness. _I wish I were his partner_, she thinks to herself. Instantly she blushes and shakes her head. Where did _that_ come from? At the same moment Digory suddenly looks over his partner's shoulder straight at her. Blue and black eyes hold. His smile seems to fade a little and then brightens, and his eyes twinkle. Then the moment ends as he and his partner spin away.

Trembling, Polly leans against the wall. Her cheeks refuse to cool. Had Digory really spotted her, stared at her, and she right back at him? The room is dim and she is mostly hidden from view; he could not have seen her. Her imagination is running away from her, just like her thoughts. Her face grows hotter.

Lightly she taps her cousin's shoulder and whispers, "Thank you. I think I should go."

"Do you not want to wait until the dance is over?" Sarah whispers back, turning her head slightly.

"No, it is all right. Next year…" she trails off.

"It will come sooner than you think," her cousin assures with an encouraging smile.

Ducking her head, Polly moves to the door and slips into the empty hall, unnoticed.

* * *

Polly presses her nose against her cold window, watching the occasional carriage drive down the snow-covered street. The house fell silent and dark long ago. Yet she cannot sleep. A smile bursts out and she laughs lightly, remembering.

* * *

"_Polly."_

_She was embarrassed when he came to her amidst the farewells filling the air. Up close he truly looked like a gentleman. While she was before him in her best blue dress with lace and bows, her blond hair tumbling down her back, and caught with her doll in her arms! She is very much a child still._

"_Digory." She could not look him in the eye. _

"_You keep appearing and disappearing like a genie, makes it difficult to talk to you," he teased gently with a smile. _

_She flushed. "Did you enjoy yourself? The dancing?" _

"_It was nice. Though I must confess I became a little tired. It is not easy to speak to your partner and dance without making a mistake. Only twice did I step on someone's foot," he admitted, embarrassed._

_Polly hid her amused smile behind her hand. _

"_Hopefully, I will enjoy myself more next year."_

_She frowned, puzzled. "Why? You said you had enjoyed—" _

"_Yes, but it was not…" His eyes dropped to the floor before he looked at her once more. "Next year I will be able to claim you as a partner," Digory explained._

_Gasping, Polly finally met his searching gaze. "Y-y-you…we…I dance with you?" she asked, stunned._

"_If you'll do me the honor," he smiled, though there was an underlying sense of uncertainty in his tone._

_Eyes wide, a smile turning the corners of her mouth upwards, she nodded slowly. "Yes."_

* * *

Polly moves away from the window. She and Digory had shaken hands, sealing the deal. The light in his eyes had been soft and full of promise. Next year…

"Next year," she whispers with a smile and a light heart.

THE END


End file.
